deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo vs. Tetsuo Shima
Mew2vTetsuo.png|ArachnoGia Mewtwo vs Tetsuo.png|KingDedede8888 backgrounder (688).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Mewtwo_vs._TS_-_Ganime.jpg|Ganime MEWTWO VS TETSUO.png|By kellex Mewtwo vs. Tetsuo Shima is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Akira vs. Pokemon which Will Give Their Psychic powers A Run for Their Telekinetic Money? Interlude Scientists Theorize that Only Normal Humans use 10% Of Their Brain but, these two Take It To 100% By storm... Like, Tetsuo Shima, the Mutating, Psychic of Akira. And Mewtwo, The Genetically-Engineered Pokemon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And It's out Job to Analyze their Weapons, Armour's and Skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Mewtwo Mew, the new species Pokemon, the key to most evolution of species of the Pokemon spectrum- Basically this thing was the Pokemon equivalent of Moses.. if you fought battles with them and won over money, ha in your face school-kid now hand over the $1006. But, then some engineering and Science happened as ex-scientist/gym leader; Dr. Fuji's daughter had passed away- Jesus Christ.. Filled with Grief and fueled by Genetic-engineering, Fuji went into the jungle to find genetic code from Mew and literally clone his Daughter a couple of starters.. and a more unique experiment. This experiment was known to the world as Frieza- I mean Mewtwo, the Psychic-engineered Pokemon, seeing as Mewtwo-''' But, at the time Mewtwo was unstable, his emotions were out of control and if Fuji's crucial sacrifice of his late daughter hadn't taken place, Mewtwo would've destroyed everything. '''Not even matured and the guy had his first kill under his belt... metaphorically and physically, so after decades of creation Mewtwo finally awoken.. he celebrated with fireworks-also he met up with Giovanni and was forced to be a machine... his payed off victory was worth it though. Now, developed a new hate for humanity and not treating Pokemon as Equals, Mewtwo sought out and proceeded to make humanity their slave once and for all with his newfound psychic abilities. Being cloned from old Grandpa, er Grandma.. I dunno, Mewtwo is specially made for psychic powers, with a simple move of his palm he can easily throw a fucking Rhyhorn who weigh easily 300lbs or even an Onix that weighs a good 500lbs. But, Mewtwo's psychic powers don't end there, with a swing of his wrist he can conjure up storms, or with Teleport he was able to transport an island to another area with negative side-effects. But, Mewtwo's most famous attack is his signature Shadow Ball, this attack's so powerful it was able to destroy buildings with just one shot. Psychic is well.. a Psychic move that deals defensive and offensive damage, Counter.. counters the move and Recover is- well what you expect. Mewtwo also uses swift, protect and barrier which raises his defense drastically, not to mention Mewtwo has his new special move he can use nearly instantly... PSYSTRIKE Mewtwo can physically manipulate his psychic prowess any way he pleases, even to the point of creating planet harming enviromental damage. What is with these worlds and their lack of thesauruses? oh yeah, Mewtwo can even summon a spoon man that's some cereal bowel he's gonna be summoning as well.. Oh and It can also cause Hurricanes and Tornadoes! But, that's not Mewtwo's most dangerous yet, when fused with a Mega-Stone.. or some plot device, Mewtwo activates a form called: Mega-Evolved. I'd never see the day when Legendaries evolve, anyways with this Mega Mewtwo Y's Speed, Attack and Special Attack is increased by a large margin to even the point of matching Genesect in speed, Jesus christ what can't this guy do?! Mewtwo has matched Genesect in combat, Created a Planetary storm, dodged lightning, cleaved a building in half with his spoon, managed to carry multiple cloned Pokemon and is superior to most of the Legendary Trio Pokemon. For an Androgynous Test-tube baby, Mewtwo's some Island Busting shit, But even so Mewtwo isn't all there, he has a serious arrogance issue, it's pretty sure he's a glass-cannon and that one weakness of Mewtwo is that damn Master Ball. But, if Mewtwo could keep his Ego in check he could be one of the most compassionate, but dangerous psychics the world of Pokemon has ever seen. Except for that Master Ball... Poor bastard. Mewtwo: I see now that the Circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are... Mew: Mew..? Tetsuo Shima Enter Shima Tetsuo, your average rough headed bike gang member of a distant-future Japan of Neo-Tokyu, living on the streets with no parents... But, before he was a Biker then a Mutating psychic.. uh, spoiler, he was originally a Child of a normal family, due to Batman syndrome, young Tetsuo became an Orphan and was Sent to an abusive orphanage where he'd get tormented and bullied for the rest of his life. But, things weren't all too bad as Tetsuo made friends with a man named Shotaro Kaneda, who developed a friendship bond with Tetsuo, soon enough they escaped the orphanage and Joined Kaneda's biking Gang; Capsule.. Which sounds like a Hipster Bike Ga- Oh, wait this is the future.. scratch that, anyways during some destruction in Neo-Tokyo, Tetsuo being the curious bastard he is decided to check it out, until some creepy kid got in the way.. they just have to be tragic don't they? Turns out after being unconscious and being sent to the hospital, something.. awakened inside of Tetsuo- Yeah, fucking psychic powers.. and some healing factor, but mostly psychic powers. So after some weird mindfuckery and rape.. yes this happened... Tetsuo used his newfound psychic powers for his own good... possibly. Tetsuo's psychic powers give him a vast amount of strength and endurance no man should, with this he can crush a cranes and boulders with ease, or when he needs to get explosive he can upright explode jet-fighters and even human-beings in his wake! Tetsuo's also skilled enough to dodge Lightning or even laser fire, point blank without breaking a sweat or once even increased a gravitational pull on a human being.. that's physically Impossible, but not for Tetsuo. This guy's also really durable, I mean he's been nailed in the head by a missile, a crashing plane or even a laser meant to cut through stone, or even fall from the vacuum of space I mean what the hell!? not to mention with his healing factor he can repair most damage quickly. Or even.. create nuclear explosions with just his mind. With psychic powers like that you'd think he's invincible, but it comes with a price, you see.. whenever Tetsuo uses his psychic powers he kinda gets an splitting-headache, metaphorically and physically so he always has to ration on special pills to keep them stable, but no worry he eventually got over the... TSUNAMI CAUSING, METEOR SUMMONING AND STORM CREATING after-effects. Tetsuo's psychic powers also cannot stabilize in his unstable body and always need to expand, with this he has to absorb more mass to stabilize himself. ...Jesus christ, anyways Tetsuo's no slouch when It comes to fighting, he's Destroyed an orbital laser, survived below-zero temperatures, deflects lasers can work machinery by looking at it and has a supercomputer running mind, is immune to gunfire and even was stated to be more powerful than Akira himself.. oh he also, punched a hole in the moon. From the diameter of the Moon to tetsuo we've calculated that the hole he punched was around 800 miles long, destroying something this size would've required at least a couple 100 petaton's of TNT, that's a Continent busting explosion. Tetsuo's mind is a vast labyrinth of power, but his own weakness.. is his own mind, because you see Tetsuo suffers from extreme cockiness and arrogance issues which can sometimes be his downfall and like we said before his psychic powers can over load and he can mutate int- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! Yeah... That happened. Well, Tetsuo has proven himself time and time again that this is his world and his world only.. If he didn't have to turn into the giant flesh baby of recreation. But Tetsuo's biggest enemy isn't man-kind, or even his own mind... his real Weakness, is his Size Complex.. You say something Wiz? .. -Sigh- ... Tetsuo: Heh, heh... what's happened to me? I must be dreaming. I feel like I can take out the world. DEATH BATTLE! Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all.... It's time for a Mind Battle!! *Pre-Fight* Neo-Tokyo, Mid-Afternoon It's a quiet day in the dystonia land of Neo-Tokyo, not a single human being was in sight, almost Barron or apocalyptic in seams, the buildings were crumbled or crushed from bombings and upbringing destruction, even the stained windows were smashed from the carnage. The streets were empty as newspapers and dust scattered around the area, as suddenly up in the skies of Neo-Tokyo city, a figure in a Red-Cape loomed over the area with wind rushing through his hair and a devious grin on his face; this was none other than Tetsuo Shima. From this high Altitude Tetsuo only saw the sheer destruction of this once-great city, now shrouded in fear and oblivion, he was almost entertained as he heard distant shrieks and smashing of large structures in the distance, like music to his ears. "This world is nothing more than an ant ready to be stepped on... it's like a concert ready to end from it's drunken player" bleakly spoke Tetsuo with a smile on his face, his scarf fluttering in the strong breeze of the skies. Tetsuo put his hand to his head and let out a roar "I'll be the foot then!" Tetsuo growled as suddenly rubble started to rise from the streets starting to merge together above Tetsuo, Preparing to launch this now formed large Boulder created from Rubble. "PERISH!" Tetsuo went as he threw the well over 300 Meter sphere of rubble down towards the city, soon after it was launched, Tetsuo folded his arms, closed his eyes and let out a burst of laughter, "HAHAHA, Nothing can stop me no-" But his victory was cut off short as somehow.. the destruction didn't hit the city. "Wh-what?!" Tetsuo spat out in disgust, seeing as his plans failed he threw out a few curses and got into a bit of a silent tantrum, "Who-who would fucking do this?!" He questioned again "...Someone who thinks this city needs to stay for a while longer." a Soft, but stern voice spoke over behind of Tetsuo, as he looked around, something was peculiar about this levitating figure, It didn't use it's mouth for speaking, but it's mind and somehow it was almost cat like; This was the Genetic Pokemon Mewtwo. "You're not the one to boss me around you bastard!" Tetsuo barked full of brash and vulgar in his tone, "Maybe you need to learn the true power of my psychic" Mewtwo growled with now a widened eye look in his iris, full of ruling and pride, readying for battle with his arms folded, hovering slowly up and down. "You're on!" Tetsuo gritted as he once again put his hand to his head and pointed at Mewtwo, ready to strike. A Clash of Psychic minds was about to unfold to reveal the fate for this poor, isolated City. *FIGHT!* [https://youtu.be/48S_q42YQkw Trainer Battle - Pokemon (Anime) Burning Battlefield] Mewtwo teleported behind Tetsuo and smashed him down from the air, of which Tetsuo regained his is balance and rocketed straight up to Mewtwo where he upper-cut the genetic pokemon and fired multiple psychic shards at Mewtwo with his telekinetic mind, sending the rocky storm down on Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly recovered and with his psychic he rebounded all stones back to Tetsuo, causing a huge blow of wind with that, Tetsuo laughed, but only then did he realize that he was in some trouble as he got bonked by a stone to the head "W-what the-?!" as he looked back to see his projectiles being used against him, but just in time Tetsuo used a shield of psychic energy to block most of them. Mewtwo then flew at Tetsuo, formed a spoon out of his kinetic energy and smashed it at Tetsuo who got momentarily stunned for a short amount of time "A Spoo-" his monologue was cut short again as he got smashed three times with the Spoon and finally thrown away with a large tornado emitted when Mewtwo spun around the psychic metal like a helicopter blade. Tetsuo more pissed off than damaged, flew away at high speeds circling Mewtwo, who retaliated by charging up dark aura in his hands creating the "Shadow Ball" of which he fired multiple of these fast-moving projectiles at Tetsuo, with that Tetsuo retaliated with some good old-fashioned psychic. The projectiles soon dissipated from the more superior psychic Tetsuo was emmiting and with a silent poof from most of the Shadow balls, Tetsuo at his full-speed charged at Mewtwo with full force, causing a vapour to from from his head as a sonic-boom soon followed.. until. "You bore me!" Mewtwo went as he used reflect just at the right moment to momentarily stun Tetsuo, putting him in the wrong direction as with that Tetsuo pushed his fist forward causing a huge stream of air to fly past Mewtwo and into a nearby skyscraper, causing the entire structure to collapse upon the "punch" (Somewhere in another more cleaner part of Tokyo, a certain Baldie felt a disturbance in the Punching forces, as if a thousand buildings suddenly collapsed and went silen-) But before that sentance could've been finished Tetsuo just recovered before Tetsuo layed the beating on him with his Telekinetic prowess, following with a barrage of Shadow Balls and to sum it up with a huge beam of psychic energy, "Take this!" Mewtwo growled at the palm of his hand as a pink flaring beam sending Tetsuo flying down. "Let's see how this will pan out..." Mewtwo crossed his arms, tutting as he vanished from sight towards possibly his falling opponent. This City hasn't seen the last of it.. ---- [https://youtu.be/1lWJXDG2i0A?t=1m4s 'Falllling,' ]The Sky... Tetsuo, due to his sheer will and determination, recovered more pissed off than bruised as he regained flight, wind gushed down his hair like an almost invisible water on that near-bald scalp of his, looking around he cursed that cat's name. "Damn, He did a Number on me.. Damn Cat" Tetsuo went ruing the day Mewtwo hadn't seen the last of him.. And that's exactly what happened. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jynTNYSKNuk Gear Rising OST - Sundowner's Theme] Mewtwo soon after appeared behind Tetsuo, but just in time Tetsuo realized he was in danger as he turned around, his cape swirling wildly in the breeze as he blocked Mewtwo's formed spoon barrage then a couple of shadow-balls to the chest as he was barely phased. "Now you've got me fighting mad!" Tetsuo went as he disappeared into thin air, Mewtwo looked around, his tail swaying side-to-side as he looked around. Tetsuo appeared behind Mewtwo as he unleashed a combo of attacks onto Mewtwo with such force causing some genetic bones inside of Mewtwo to split. Mewtwo growled In pain as he prepared a large Shadow-Ball forming in his palms, Tetsuo used his mind to Pick up parts of rubble in the run down city spinning them around into large projectiles of metallic rock and chucked them at Mewtwo with such force, streams of air followed behind them. Mewtwo quickly reacted to this as he was Charging up Shadow-Ball, using his quick-processing mind he used Protect to shield himself from the barrage of fallen debris, whilst inside the protected area of air, he kept on charging up Shadow-Ball to it's most powerful until.. Tetsuo straight up teleported next to Mewtwo's seemingly complex defense, raised his right-hand at the shield and a light formed from his hand "Blow up already!" Tetsuo roared as soon afterwards... BOOM! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB87TndHlFg B&W OST - VS Team Plasma] Tetsuo with a simple thought of his Mind created a large hydraulic explosion with just his mind, with a power to rival that of the Hindenburg causing the psychic shield to break upon the explosion, supposedly leaving the Genetic Pokemon defenseless as Tetsuo readied a punch at Mewtwo.. BAM! Mewtwo Unleashed a large wave at psychic energy unleashing a move called Psystrike sending Tetsuo flying into the air, whilst Tetsuo was knocked back, Mewtwo teleported to upper-cut Tetsuo and finish him off with a psychic punch to the stomach, Tetsuo growled in pain as he slumped a little in the air. Mewtwo unleashed a fury combo of Shadow balls and fast ranging psychic strikes at Tetsuo. as he felt his body starting to ache from the agony Tetsuo let out a roar. "I'm... I'm.." Tetsuo Growled under his less-rhythmical breathing. "I'm going to KILL this Fucker!" as Gritted his teeth so hard his gums bled from the pressure. Tetsuo yelled as he ran at full speed punching Mewtwo with the force of an Explosion in the engineered gut, Mewtwo spat up as Tetsuo, finished off with another punch and finally a Head-Butt to the jaw, Mewtwo growled in agony as soon after, he summoned his spoon for a brief period to smash Tetsuo aside. Tetsuo coughed up red and purple blood from his mouth and got up like he was on the floor.. in the sky, but soon after Mewtwo used his 3-dotted paw to pick up Tetsuo with his mind and chuck him into various large torso's of buildings (Even the camera..) and finally was about to slam the Psychic into the ground until... Mewtwo felt stuck as his psychic powers weren't working as he saw to his dismay, Tetsuo had overpowered Mewtwo in his psychic powers and finally broke out of his immovable prison, with that Tetsuo fired multiple rock-based projectiles; impaling Mewtwo partially in the process. Finally Tetsuo teleported straight to Mewtwo and placed his right hand next to Mewtwo's chest with that a light emitted from the palm and with that a huge explosion filled the sky as Mewtwo from the cloud fell down from the Sky, chalked in appearance and almost burning of sorts as he nearly went up in an atmosphere, down to the once urban city below... "I guess you were over your head..." Tetsuo gritted as he was about to float down until a pain hit his head "GAHHH-!!" Tetsuo roared as he collapsed in the air holding his head for a brief moment until he slowly recovered, seeing that he too was wounded from the assault. "He just doesn't give up does he...?" Tetsuo grinned as he still held his head to his membrane skull. (Hypocritical Bastard..) But this battle had just begun... ---- Neo-Tokyo, Urban Street Mewtwo although wounded was still kicking in the sky, well once-sky as he was falling down fast into the urban street of once a populated city. As soon as he regained consciousness, he had already hit the cracked run-down street of Neo-Tokyo following with a large explosion, causing already destroyed cars to be sent flying and a huge shock-wave ravaging the area from the laid waste of destruction, once city-folk screaming and scurrying for cover in their once magnificent city. Mewtwo slowly regained his balance and soon after placed his paw to his temple, rubbing it gently as he looked around "I know you're around here.." Mewtwo growled as it's tail swayed in a metronome motion scanning the area he was in... even the crater. "About time you woke up..." A figure dressed chalked, tattered and angry (with a hint of bald) appeared from the sky above the partially destroyed buildings; Tetsuo appeared once more to finish what he started, "Ready to meet your maker?" Tetsuo added on vulgarly. "I see now... your power is above mine.." Mewtwo responded as he looked up, "I cannot maintain this any longer.. seeing as this power is beyond my limit... I'll just have to show you my New Form.." Mewtwo went as he suddenly jolted into the air, as a strange aura filled the area as small pebbles arose around Mewtwo's surroundings. "What the hell.." Tetsuo went as his opponent's aura grew more until it formed a sort of spherical shape, but more flat in the outside, the case slowly hardened, but soon afterwards it cracked open as if something was being reborn inside, as this happened a large burst of power risen within until... FOOOOM! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ddOT_TJnKg Dedede's Revenge theme - Kirby Triple Deluxe] The Sphere broke to reveal an altered figure within, it's head displayed a strange form and it's limbs were more alien than human, suddenly the figure opened it's cold-looking eyes of bitterness as It roared in tyranny; this was Mega Mewtwo Y. "Finally a challenge worth waiting..." Tetsuo grinned as he braced himself for this final opponent's clash... somewhere out there a Certain form changer cringed in it's sight. Mega Mewtwo-Y vs. Tetsuo Shima Mewtwo with a single twitch of it's bulb tail Moved at extreme speeds towards Tetsuo readying it's no inhuman fist finally throwing it forward into the Imperfect creation's stomach, like that Tetsuo felt the full force of the attack spitting up a large amount of blood from the impact. Mewtwo apparently hit Tetsuo so hard that he was sent rocketing into a building with extreme winds following not so far behind from a huge shock-wave rattling the whole area. Tetsuo got up, after the force he threw-up a chock-full of bodily fluid feeling like his entire stomach was on fire as he saw that Mewtwo kicked him into the air teleported back up to grab him by the scruff and smash him back into the ground. Tetsuo tried getting up once more but Mewtwo had already stopped toying with this mongrel and shot multiple already-charged Shadow-Ball upon Tetsuo dealing quite a large city-block busting explosion in his wake. After the dust had cleared, Tetsuo was lying on the ground motionless, he had to get up.. but he couldn't, feeling that his whole body had been used as a tool against him all was possibly lost as he growled into the ground, blood-soaked teeth gritting. Stops Mewtwo replied high in the sky with his Mega-Form tail swaying side-to-side gently, as which he replied with "What a waste of work..." Mewtwo tutted as he landed his jointed legs onto the crumbled nearly destroyed ground trudging slowly to Tetsuo with a stern look on his face. Tetsuo crushed the ground in his bruised, broken palm sand particles escaping from his once-hand, as Mewtwo was around arm length away from Tetsuo picking him up from his near-crippled state and looking at his soon demise... or so he thought. The moment Mewtwo performed a more concentrated Confusion on Tetsuo's confusing mind, something snapped from within causing Tetsuo to roar in pain and hold onto his head in agony as if he was undergoing a migraine as Mewtwo abruptly dropped Tetsuo as this process undergone. "Interesting" Mewtwo spoke as his Mega Formed body shone in the light of the sun, as Tetsuo slowly regained his footing and Glared at Mewtwo, "I'll make sure you'll have one fucking bad... day!" Tetsuo crouched down as he began yelling, floating debris surrounded him from this. The City-Block started shaking and shimmering as partially destroyed wake of city floated into the air... but something more destructive was being viewed from afar. Meteors started protruding from their orbit as they quickly made haste to the atmosphere of the earth. The tectonic plates were being shattered one-by-one as Tsunami's were forming from the coast of Japan's shores starting to engulf the city leaving the larger buildings half-submerged. Finally the winds started to pick up causing tremendous hurricanes soon to form tornadoes from the force of this power, shards of meteorites being picked up by the harsh storms as rain started to slowly follow. Neo-Tokyo was into soon chaos, the only exception from this was the one Area Mewtwo and Tetsuo inhabited for the short while whilst they were standing the only noises of comfort were the sounds of people drowning to be soon engulfed by the storm completely. "Now I'll show you true power... you monstrosity of nature.." Tetsuo sputtered, Mewtwo just readied himself only giving one phrase "So be it.." The final battle had taken place... ---- [MGR OST - Steven Armstrong's Theme] Mega Mewtwo Y and Tetsuo charged at each-other and collided with so much force the whole area around them shattered from the force of the impact as buildings fell into the new oceanic abyss of the tsunami and storm mix, Tetsuo retaliated by round-house kicking Mewtwo, but just in time he blocked with Barrier and fired a shadow-ball into his chest. Tetsuo missed the burst of energy and fired an explosion into Mewtwo's face of which he was fazed flying into a chopped-down skyscraper causing the structure to collapse, a large dust cloud forming from the destruction, like that Mewtwo used Teleport and fired once again a huge burst of energy into the Psystrike forcing Tetsuo back. But Tetsuo wasn't having that as he literally picked up two huge structures of debris and flung them at Mewtwo, causing him to fly back from the sheer force of the attack and leaving him vulnerable for a few moments. Rain was coursing on Mewtwo's pale skin as the rains got heavier, feeling almost drained of his fighting spirit he lunged once more for a deadly blow of Shadow-Balls and psychic attacks. Tetsuo through the blistering Cold felt this full force, it was like all the armies forces pushing and shooting at him into a state of fragile rage or even like being blistered from an ever growing burn. Whatever this feeling was Tetsuo despised it as he was feeling his insides being churned and slammed side to side from this pain. Meteorites were falling gracefully in the night-sky of gloomy clouds as more and more harsh winds flowed through the two opponents veins, the once fighting-area starting to crumble from such harsh forces Tetsuo feeling exhausted from this pain in his mind and soul felt tired as Mewtwo put all of his power into one strike... "No..." Tetsuo went softly as his whole body was seeming to shut down, Mewtwo's psychic palm stirred into one-fist for a final strike. "This.. Is... This..." Tetsuo growled once more, clenching his fists in the air. Then with one final burst of glowing Energy... BOOOOOOOM-!! ...Mewtwo had striked with so much Psychic power the sky around him opened up showing a gloomy afternoon sun and a small flare of the ray suspecting that was the once powered-up Psystrike and at that point... "This is not how I die..." snarled a familiar voice. Mewtwo knew he had fucked up, as he turned around Tetsuo had at least 1500-2000 Tons worth of Rubble and smashed with that threw it into the 151st Pokemon, Mewtwo tried summoning his Psychic spoon for defense, but that failed, as so protect... Mewtwo was defenseless With that multiple shards of broken sky-scraper, road and building was mashed upon him sending him crashing down into the bleak waters of once Neo-Tokyo. Mewtwo (Now out of his Mega-Form) relentlessly tried struggling in the vast pressures of the underwater, but it all came down to a bitter failure as more and more Rubble crashed upon the psychic Pokemon restricting his lungs of breathing and soon his own functioning to live. With a loud Crunch! 'Mewtwo was at the bottom of the new-formed ocean floor trying to move his drained stick-like figure from the water, he roared as gurgled bubbles of cold defeat flowed through his lungs, pipes of unknown origin crushed his arms and legs as he was forced to look upwards from his soon destruction. And it was up there alright... Tetsuo was above Mewtwo in the murky blue water, with a demented smile on his face, but something wasn't right from this Genetic Pokemon's perspective, the sky above him was dark and oddly-shaped looking almost black in scheme. Until it hit him... like a raging semi-truck falling on his face. Up above from the Earth's stratosphere was the bringer of cold demise and the executioner of the planet... a 500,000 Kilometer asteroid, Tetsuo smiled once more as he raised his arm into the air with the water not restricting his own movements as Mewtwo tried to preform one final trump-card and- 'Stops But nothing happened.. [Sword Art Online OST - Swordland] To Mewtwo's dismay, Tetsuo had disabled Mewtwo's psychic abilities from the get-go he smashed him from all that rubble all there was left to do was watch the inevitable and with a single swing of Tetsuo's straw-arm... The Meteor fell from the heavens... Now you ever get that feeling you feel you've done something so sinister for fun even you felt guilty about it... That's what Mewtwo felt and all that flew through Mewtwo's screaming Genetic body was one word used in self-defense for centuries. "Shit." as finally- BOOM-! The Earth was engulfed from the Meteorite as the once-blue world slowly started to shrivel into orange oblivion, creating a barren red-abyss of heat, the Meteorite literally consumed the world into pure chaos, as cities laid to waste for good, the last of humanity screaming and with one final swoop. The Earth gave it's last metaphorical breath as it exploded from the Impact of this over-worldly visitor, only large once-inhabited chunks of rock flew across the cosmos never to be seen again from this mass of rock's wake. All was gone... only space living in this uninhabited orbit... nothing was alive, nothing was even supposed to be alive... Except for one entity with a red-scarf and black-hair half-unconscious in the destruction floating softly in the cosmic-winds... And that was Tetsuo Shima... 'as he opened his eyes to the glowing-sunrise that hit his face, looking towards tomorrow (if there really was one..) he gave out one sentence before regaining full consciousnesses- "I showed... him.." He smiled. *K.O!* There was nothing left... except the once orbit that Earth Inhabited, Mewtwo was gone.. never to be seen again, only dust floating in the cosmic breeze. Tetsuo gave his call and swiftly landed on the moon, sitting there, watching this forever horizon for how long he wants- there was nothing stopping him now and he was happy about that. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpDvtIt6Lsc 'OST - Tetsuo's theme] I think we're going to need more than just Max-Revives... Mewtwo is an Incredible fighter, heck even his Mega-Form even at one point out-classed Tetsuo's finesse, but even soon would that soon leave to his undoing. Yeah, Mewtwo's mind boggles the most Intelligent man in the world, but Tetsuo can learn Machinery or other Complex weaponry by, Get this? Looking at them! And the Speed and more Powerful psychic prowess were pretty self-explanatory seeing as Tetsuo's able to create nuclear explosions with just his mind and even crush people under their own gravity, that is literally Impossible, but not for Tetsuo. Tetsuo's got a more superior Durability seeing as he was able survive sub-zero temperatures, missiles or even Weapons designed to kill him or even Lasers moving at FTL Speeds! Mewtwo's also got a pretty limited move/skill-set making his attacks predictable after a certain amount of time putting the fight even more into the Mutating psychic's favor, even if Mewtwo was albeit the more skilled fighter. Mewtwo's greatest feat of destruction was when he created a planetary storm, sounds dangerous huh? Well let me change your mind when Tetsuo literally made Meteor's fall from the sky, cause huge Tsunami's and literally destroy the earth by simply thinking too hard... and those were only the after-affects, Imagine what he was capable of doing at full power? Combined Mewtwo's limited skill-set and all the 151st Pokemon could really do was hold back the Inevitable... Mewtwo just got Psyched by the Psychic and even then he couldn't foresee that prediction.. I'll be here all week! The winner is Tetsuo Shima! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Manga vs. Manga" What If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015